


Something Else

by Holdt



Category: Caprica (TV)
Genre: Anarchy, BSG, Cylons, Gen, Idealism, Political Parties, Revolutionary War, Theocracy, extremist values, indoctrination, political violence, sociology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Programming becomes the true seed of the Cylon/Human War of Battlestar Galactica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else

_Study_ : The S.T.O./Sister Clarice Willow  
 __

 _Warnings_ : flashes, violence  
 __

 _Summary_ : This vid stems from my unease at the main story arc of Caprica, and my views on the socio-political environment of the show and any organization that employs such extremist/anarchist values. Here is how it all leads to the extremist idealogy becoming ingrained in the Cylon's programming, and how that programming becomes the true seed of the Cylon/Human War of Battlestar Galactica.

 

 


End file.
